


After Tori's Special Errand

by JohnOConnor



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnOConnor/pseuds/JohnOConnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori got Jade a very personal birthday present. Follows 'After Valentine's Day' by a few weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Tori's Special Errand

After Tori’s Special Errand

 

Jade West was relaxing on the door-side couch in the Vega living room, wondering where her girlfriend was. Tori had left several hours before while Jade was still asleep.

Finally, the front door opened and Tori came in. She smiled broadly at Jade. “Hi, babe!”

“Don’t babe me! Where the hell have you been?”

“Out.”

“Well, no d’uh! Where?”

“Um… Can we talk about this later?”

Jade huffed then said, “This wasn’t about my birthday, was it? You know I don’t do birthdays!”

“Yes, Jade, I was out planning a huge surprise party for you on the Queen Mary,” Tori said, figuring an obviously exaggerated lie would work.

She was wrong.

“I don’t care if you rented the Spruce Goose for an around the world flight for my birthday… I don’t do birthdays!”

“Fine,” Tori replied with exasperation filling her voice.

“Okay then. Come here and sit down. We can watch Supernatural.”

“I thought you didn’t like that show,” Tori replied as she walked towards the kitchen.

“It’s not as bad as some of those other, lame horror shows. At least the demons are interesting.”

So far, so good, Tori thought, wondering how long she could keep her secret from her lover.

“So, come and sit.”

“I’m good here.”

Jade turned to look at Tori. “What’s with you, Vega?”

“Nothing!” Tori laughed inanely. “Why does something have to be with me if I don’t feel like sitting down?”

Jade stared at her and Tori’s eyes shifted over to look out at the deck. 

At that moment, Trina came flouncing down the stairs and headed towards the door. “Hey losers! I’m off to see my fella!”

“Talk about losers…” Jade said.

“What was that, West?”

“What kind of guy wants to go out with a talentless boob like you, Trina?”

“I’ll have you know that Drake is a gentleman and a musician. He’s also gorgeous!”

“Jade, she’s right. He’s not bad looking at all. Sort of like Beck with straighter hair.”

“Hmph!” Jade snorted.

“Okay. Later, losers!”

In seconds Trina was out the door and Jade turned to her woman with lust gleaming in her eyes. “To-oree, we’re all on our own…”

“Huh?”

“I said, we now have the house to ourselves for a few hours. Your parents are out to dinner and that concert at the Dorothy Chandler Pavilion. Wanna have some fun?” Jade wiggled her eyebrows seductively, the piercing glinting in the light.

“Um…” Tori was torn. She wanted to see and play with Jade so bad but…

“Okay! What’s the deal, Vega?”

“What? What deal?”

Jade glared at her. “You tell me! You’ve never hesitated to have sex before. You’re practically a little lesbo-nympho!” Tori had to snort at the derisive, alliterative nickname before Jade continued, “You’re as randy as Austin Powers!”

Tori walked over behind where Jade was sitting and took her hand from behind. “I…I’m just not in the mood.”

“It’s not that time of month. You had that last week.” Jade tugged on Tori’s hand, pulling her around the couch and then yanked Tori onto her lap..

“OW!”

The shriek scared the hell out of Jade. “Tori?!? Baby? What’s wrong? Are you alright? What happened?”

Tori jumped up and glared at Jade. “You wanna know what’s wrong? What’s wrong is a girlfriend who doesn’t like me to do things for her like celebrating the day she was born so I could later love her. What’s wrong is a girlfriend who won’t leave well enough alone and let me have my space!” 

“Tori, I’m… I’m sorry.”

Tori sighed and moved over behind the other couch. “No, Jade, I’m sorry. That last statement was so wrong. I’m ashamed I even thought it. I love you and I love that you care.” Then she sighed again and added, “But I’m serious about your birthday.”

“Okay,” Jade said, trying to make amends. “If you want to have a party…”

“Oh, we will. Cat’s setting it up. And you are going to act surprised! At each point!”

“Uh, what did you… No, what did she do?”

“Okay, first, Dr. Rhapsody will pick us up with the rest of the gang on his party bus.” Tori walked over by the TV and went on, “Then we go to Nozu for dinner and cake and presents. Then back on the bus to Karaoke Dokey. And then, maybe the Gorilla Club or wherever you want to go.”

Jade had to smile. If she had to suffer a birthday, she could think of worse ways to do so. “Okay then. But that still doesn’t explain your sad boo-boo face or why you yelled when I pulled you down to sit with me. Are you mad at me or something?”

“No. I…” Tori looked perplexed. “I did something and…”

“Is that why you’re walking funny and won’t sit down? Did you fall on your ass and hurt yourself?”

“No, it’s part of your birthday present.” Tori’s hands were at the button on her jeans. “I… Well, I guess I don’t need to keep it a secret. It’s not as if I could show you when we do the gifts tomorrow with everyone…”

Tori popped open the button on her pants and pulled the zipper down. With a wince, she wiggled a bit to pull the denim off her tight, little butt.

Jade had seen Tori strip in much more erotic ways but she watched just as eagerly. She doubted she’d ever get tired of seeing Tori’s body.

Standing there in her t-shirt and panties, her jeans down around her angles, Tori started to tug down on her panties. “They told me it wouldn’t hurt that much since people’s butts are fleshy and…”

“Your butt’s not fleshy, Vega. It’s tight and sexy,” Jade said, still trying to get her woman in the mood. Then it was like a light bulb came on over her head, “Tori, did you…?”

The panties fell down her slender legs, essentially leaving Tori nude from the waist down. “I got this for you.”

With that, she turned and showed a white square of padding on her right buttock. Reaching back, Tori pulled the tape loose, showing red, irritated skin covered with an anti-bacterial ointment that glistened in the light. But what the bandage concealed was the thing that Jade focused on.

In a quiet voice, Jade said, “Tori, you got that for me?”

Looking over her shoulder, Tori nodded, “Yes. Do you like it?”

Jade got up and came over to her woman. She knelt and looked closely at Tori’s ass. And the words tattooed there in a script that looked like a label on a cargo container: 

‘Property of Jade West’

“Let me kiss your boo-boo and make it all better,” Jade said in an overly fake motherly tone. Then the Goth pressed her lips softly to the newly-inked flesh. She scowled a bit at the oily feeling of the antiseptic ointment. But she still gave that taut tushy a second and third soft kiss Then she sat back and admired it. “You did this for me? You said you thought tattoos were gross.”

Tori had told Jade she’d never get a tattoo. She remembered her grandfather’s tat. He got it after he lied about his age and joined the Navy weeks after the Pearl Harbor attack. It was a diving eagle crushing a Japanese Zero in its talons, he told her. But, by the time Tori saw it on his arm, over fifty years later, it had faded into a large, irregular blotchy stain that looked more like a bruise than anything. 

When tattoos became a craze for her generation, Tori never joined in, remembering the blob on her grandfather’s arm. 

But recently, trying to figure out what to get her girlfriend, Tori was at a loss. Jewelry wasn’t really an option. Tori still didn’t quite get Jade’s taste there yet. And she wasn’t going to buy her horror movie memorabilia, not completely sure what movies Jade liked. It wasn’t strictly gore that attracted Jade to movies, as she despised several slasher sequels as lame. And she did love the more suspenseful movies like the original Halloween and older movies like Psycho. And football season was over so, to Tori, Packer stuff was out of season too.

Finally, watching a reality show on tattooing with Jade, she decided what to get. It took her a couple of days to decide exactly what she wanted. Then a couple of more days to get up the nerve to get the ink.

“Jade, I love you. And I wanted some permanent way to prove it.” 

Tori started to turn but Jade held her in place so the raven-haired girl would admire the outward sign of Tori’s love for her. And her sweet ass.

“So, do…do you like it?”

Jade wrapped her arms around Tori’s waist and pressed her cheek, gently, to the tattoo. “I love it!

“I love you, Tori Vega.”

Tori held in a whimper as the soft contact of soft cheek to irritated cheek before she turned and pulled Jade up, kissing the girl passionately.

“Happy Birthday. A little early.”

“Thank you, Tori. I…” Jade actually choked up and Tori felt tears in her own eyes as she was overcome by Jade’s unusual, silent expression of love. “I love you Tori.”

“I love you too, Jade. Make love to me and make me forget the pain…”

Jade grabbed Tori’s hand and quickly pulled her up the stairs. On the way up to their room, Tori smirked and asked, “You know what this means, don’t you?”

“That I have to help you take care of your butt while it heals?” Jade replied, already planning to anyway. 

“No.”

“That you won’t ride the Bucking Bunny at the Gorilla Club?”

“No. Well, yeah, I won’t ride it but no, that’s not what I mean.”

“That you won’t wear thing bikinis to the beach anymore?” Jade hoped that wasn’t going to be the case. Even when she claimed she didn’t like Tori, she secretly loved to watch that tight ass while she romped at the beach.

“Nooo…”

“Then what does it mean?” Jade asked as they entered their boudoir.

“Since my butt’s sore for you, I get to be on top for a change.”


End file.
